Reno
Zaera was somewhat taken aback, this character had no visible weapons nor means to store one. Z would have commented on if he was a mage of a tower but his garb was very assassin-y. "You're a ninja right?" -Solawind Overview Reno is a human soldier, member of the royal court of Queen Natalie Sivis the Third, supreme leader of all mankind. His mission to answer a call for help brought him to the Phari, two years after leaving Castle Sivis on the assignment. He utilizes conjuration magic to alter his location instantaneously, and to project weapons stored within a pocket dimension. Reno is 21 years old. History TBA. Powers and Abilities Reno is a soldier of the Sivis court, a mix between the best elements of a warrior and a wizard. Adept at utilizing conjuration magic, his fighting style involves quick displacement, and continuously shifting his position through the use of magic. Displacement Reno's second signature ability revolves around the concept of quickly shifting position in order to avoid direct attacks. Whilst inside the heat of combat, a magic guard detects incoming attacks and instantly displaces Reno's body to dodge the -otherwise inevitable- attack. Transmission The epitomy of Conjuration magic, Transmission allows an adept caster to change positions rapidly during a fight. Reno can utilize this ability whenever he lances out one of his throwing weapons. He instantly teleports to the location of the weapon, after the target has been pierced - regardless of whether that target is an enemy or just a wall. This skill is extremely handy in combat with multiple enemies, as he can use it to slice through one opponent, then lance the weapon out and start slicing the next one, immediately after the weapon has made contact with them. Projection Reno carries no gear; all of his stuff is stashed inside a personal pocket dimension. Using the powers embedded within his crystal necklace, he can manifest projections of all individual items stored inside, and cycle through them at will. If he reaches out to grab one of those said items, the subject will instantly materialize into the real world. By snapping his fingers, Reno calls out sparks from the pocket dimension that fly outwards a couple of feet, before turning into phasmatic projections of the stashed items. After selecting one of the items, the rest of the projections vanish. He then can snap his fingers again to return the current item he's holding to the pocket dimension. Touching an item with the magic crystal registers it as a new item that can be stored, however Reno is obliged to spend a couple of hours holding the item before he's able to store it. This peculiarity was invented to prevent owners of such pocket dimension from getting away with theft by touching goods they desire to steal with the crystal, then accessing them immediately from the pocket dimension a few moments later. Paraphernalia Reno's garb consists of leather clothes in natural dark colours. His signature jacket is a praised possession from his days in the imperial army school, a coat that every Conjurer obtains once their training is complete. Below the jacket, black shirts and trousers swap protection for maximum mobility, since Reno's tactics do never include 'wait until the enemy strikes first'. Leather boots guarded by a lightweight metal plate serve as an effective damage amplifier, for whenever kicks are performed, whilst his hands are also covered in fingerless gloves for maximum brawling efficiency. Character Relations None known yet. Trivia * Reno's name shares the same pronunciation with French automobile company "Renault". (Ri-naou) * Reno draws direct influence from the character Noctis, protagonist of Final Fantasy XV. His skillset in particular is a direct rip-off, combined with the magical know-how of the Kerectian Universe. Themes TBA. Category:White Dust Characters